Tree Top Bop
Tree Top Bop is the third level of Donkey Kong Country Returns. It is is found in the Jungle (Donkey Kong Country Returns). The level takes place in a jungle canopy. The level features many obstacles, such as tilting trees and platforms, spikes, plants and dandelions that give items when blown or opened, and enemies. Some Auto-Fire Barrels are also located around the beginning of the level, and they help the Kongs (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) escape from the lowest parts of the jungle to the treetops. Enemies in this level include Tiki Goons, and Tiki Dooms, Flaming Tiki Buzzes, Frogoons, Hopgoons and Awks. While the enemies take up much of the level's space, Rambi the Rhinoceros appears hidden in this level to easily to defeat them all. In Time Attack mode, a time of 0:54:00 is needed for a gold medal, 1:25:00 for a silver medal, and 2:07:00 for a bronze medal. Overview ﻿ The level begins in the depths of the jungle where it is darker than other jungle areas found previously. An Awk is found between two stone blocks here, and some spikes right after it. Above the spikes is a small platform with another Awk on it. There is a raised piece of land nearby as well that the Kongs can jump over to find two Awks and a Tiki Doom in front of a tilting tree with Bananas on it. More tilting trees are just ahead that can be used to help the apes in reaching a Barrel Cannon. Below the treetops are some more spikes and a DK Barrel. The moving Barrel Cannon can shoot the apes to another Barrel Cannon and the letter K. The next Barrel Cannon shoots the heroes to some Auto-Fire Barrels, which can send the Kongs to the treetops with a long line of Bananas. Here, there are larger tilting trees that are infested with Hopgoons. The last two platforms are a little smaller than the previous in this area, but they lead to a Barrel Cannon that can shoot the apes across a wide abyss. On the other side of the abyss, there is a set of three platforms above a group of spikes, each with an Awk on it. Some dandelions also grow next to the spikes, which give the Kongs collectibles when blown on. Near the dandelions are some stone statues with Frogoons on them. A stone block is located between them that can be used to reach the letter O. After passing a pile of spikes, the apes come up to the Tutorial Pig with the checkpoint. The primates must jump over another stone block after the checkmark. If the pound on the platform on the ground just before it, they will land in an underground area where they will find Rambi's Animal Crate. If the Kongs are underground here, they can shoot back above the trees by using a Barrel Cannon. Farther ahead of this area is a long group of spikes with a tilting platform above it. Rambi can smash through the spikes, or the Kongs can climb up the platform to reach the platform in the center of this area. This platform does not tilt, but has a Tiki Doom and an Awk on it. Above this platform is a smaller platform with a DK Barrel that can be reached by jumping on the Tiki Doom, while under it are some large stone blocks that Rambi can smash through as a shortcut to reach the next set of spikes. Another tilting platform is above these spikes for the primates, and it can help the apes reach another tilting platform in the treetops. A tilting tree is nearby, but it is too high to reach easily, so they must tilt the platform up to make the jump. More tilting trees are farther ahead, and two Frogoons are between a few of them, with the letter N right above the enemies. A Heart can be found on the final tree, along with a Flaming Tiki Buzz floating next to it. When the apes reach solid ground again, they will come up to a Frogoon standing on a few stone structures and some spikes. A tilting tree is above these spikes, and there is a ledge nearby that the Kongs must get to in order to progress. There, they can find two platforms above them with Awks and a straight pathway to three Hopgoons. The letter G is above the Hopgoons. Just after the Hopgoons is a series of platforms with the Slot Machine Barrel right above them. If the Kongs hit the Barrel, they complete the level. Secrets ﻿ K-O-N-G Letters *K: When the Kongs enter the first Barrel Cannon, it moves in a horizontal path under the letter K and another Barrel Cannon. The primates can shoot to the letter K and then get in the Barrel Cannon. *O: About mid-way through the level, the Kongs can find two structures with Frogoons on them. Between these is a stone block with a letter O above it. *N: When the Kongs travel across several tilting tree platforms, they can find two Frogoons with the letter N above them. The Frogoons float in front of the letter, so the apes must jump on them when they move downwards or just defeat them and grab the letter afterwards. *G: Just before the exit to the second Bonus Room, the heroes can find three Frogoons jumping after the letter G. They can bounce on the foes to reach the letter or simply climb up the platforms nearby and jump to it. Puzzle Pieces # After the Kongs pass the first DK Barrel, they can roll jump off the ledge to reach the hidden area nearby with the Puzzle Piece. #When the apes obtain Rambi, they should head backwards until they find a group of spikes under three platforms with Awks on them. If they crash through the spikes, they can find a gray block with Rambi's face on it. If the rhinoceros pounds on this, it breaks and reveals an opening into a Bonus Room. There, the Kongs can manuever around many stationary platforms in order to grab many Bananas and Banana Coins. Once all collectibles are collected within 30 seconds, the Puzzle Piece is revealed. #After the apes exit the first Bonus Room, they come up to an area with a large group of spikes that can be crossed with some tilting platforms. Instead of using the platforms, they should get Rambi and smash through the spikes heading into the wall. Rambi can run through this wall and smash into it to reveal a Puzzle Piece on the above platform. #When the Kongs exit the area full of the tilting trees and reach solid ground again, they should use Rambi to charge through the first section of spikes. If they continue to charge, they will smash through a wall, where a Bonus Room is found. Here, the Kongs must shoot through a few Barrel Cannons that constantly change angles when entered to grab many Bananas, Banana Coins, and an Extra Life Balloon. If they collect everything within 30 seconds, a Puzzle Piece will appear. The apes must shoot themselves to the Puzzle Piece to obtain it. #Before the Kongs hit the Slot Machine Barrel, they should run along a trail of Bananas below it and smash into the wall at the end. They can find a hidden alcove here with many Banana Bunches and the Puzzle Piece. Gallery Tree Top Bop 5.png|Rambi and the Kongs run through some Bananas underneath the platform with the Slot Machine Barrel above it while a Hopgoon nears them. Tree Top Bop 4.png|The heroes and Rambi are about to jump underneath these two Frogoons flying up and down in the gap so that they can reach the letter N. A platform with an Awk, a Banana, and a Heart on it can also be seen in the picture. Tree Top Bop 3.png|The heroes and Rambi bust open a DK Barrel sitting on top of this high platform. Some Spikes, large blocks that Rambi can plow through, and a platform with two Awks and a Tiki Doom on it can also be seen in the picture. Tree Top Bop 2.png|The heroes have not yet found Rambi, however they are standing on a platform with an Awk on it. A platform above them slightly to the right, as well as one to the right of the heroes, also have an Awk on them. Some spikes, a large block with Rambi's icon (though it cannot be seen in the picture) underneath the spikes, some Bananas, and three dandelions that can be blown on for a collectible, most likely, can also be seen in the picture. Tree Top Bop 1.png|The heroes have been fired from the Auto-Fire Barrel that fires them straight up to the canopy. The Kongs are about to land on a platform with an Awk and a Hopgoon on it. Category:Levels in Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns